


Assistance

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, not very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Being Hux's personal assistant you couldn't help but fall for him. If only he could feel the same way.....E rating is for chapter 2 onwards, each chapter will come with individual warnings.





	1. Introduction

You sit quietly at your desk, preparing yourself for the oncoming storm. You know that your boss, General Hux, will be nothing less than furious after reading the stats from Ren’s latest mission report. Being his assistant comes with several seemingly impossible tasks including the need to be able to take terrible news and break it to him gently. 

'I'd like him to break me gently.' You thought to yourself with a less than innocent chuckle, not really caring if the innuendo didn't actually make sense. 

You'd known from the first day you'd served under Hux that you'd do anything for him and the Order, but after working so closely with him you couldn't help but harbour an ever growing desire for the austere and intelligent General.

 

The soft hiss of his office door rouses you from your thoughts and you stand, smoothing out the imaginary creases from your uniform before joining him in his office. 

“General.” You say, interrupting his agitated pacing. His eyes meet yours and his rage begins to pour out in your direction. 

“Who does he think he is? I don't care what ridiculous titles he gives himself, I am his General and I will be listened to!” 

“Yes, Sir.” you nod meekly, letting him continue to vent his frustrations at you. 

“This waste of time and resources is unacceptable. I don't know what kind of relationship he has with this scavenger girl, but the First Order is not here to bend to his every whim.” 

You nod again quickly before replying. “Of course not, Sir. He needs to learn to control himself and his feelings for her.” 

He stops in his tracks, his eyes meeting yours. “Feelings.” He scoffs out bitterly. “Who knew any of us had the time for such frivolities...” 

“No, Sir.” You say, looking down at the floor, hoping he didn’t notice the disappointed look you couldn't contain. 

His eyes study your face, his features scrunched in displeasure, “Don't tell me you're jealous, Lieutenant. That your interest in him goes further than filing his abysmal reports.” 

You look up at him, your eyes wide with shock, assurances leaving your mouth before you can stop them, “No, Sir. Of course not. I can promise you it's not him I'm interested in at all.” 

Hux looks away, a slight blush rising in his cheeks as he snaps back formally. “Right, yes, good.” He pauses for a moment, the silence hanging heavily between you until he breaks it again. “You may return to your desk now Lieutenant.” 

“Yes, Sir.” You reply swiftly, nodding slightly as you exit the room. 

 

You return to your desk and sit with a soft sigh as you try to convince yourself that the rest of your shift will be spent working instead of wondering just how easy it is to get the General to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very different from the first chapter, this contains graphic smut with a sub/dom dynamic.

3 hours. You think to yourself, your eyelids drooping slightly as you look at the time on your data pad. How can any meeting overrun by 3 hours? 

You take a deep breath, forcing yourself more awake as several officers walked drearily out of the General’s office. 

You move from your desk, pouring a hot cup of tea before entering his office. The General looks up at you wearily, a soft look of surprise on his face.

“You’re still here?” He asks. 

“Of course sir, my shift ends when yours does.” You reply quickly, placing the cup of tea down on his desk. 

He takes it gratefully, sipping slowly before commenting again. “You know you really don’t have to bring me tea. I can have the droids take care of it for me.” 

You smile back at him, your eyes filled with barely contained devotion as you speak. “I know sir, but I’m happy to do it. You are my commanding officer and I am at your disposal. I can assure you, you have my full attention at all times.” 

He looks up at you, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Is that so?” 

He replies with a smile as he sets his tea down and moves towards you. “You should know Lieutenant, that at this moment, you also have my full attention.” 

His gloved hand lifts your chin until your eyes are locked with his in earnest. “The question is, what do you intend to do with it?” 

Your heartbeat pounds in your ears and you barely hear yourself speak. “Whatever you desire, General.” 

His hands slide around your waist to the small of your back, pulling your body flush to his own. His lips press lightly against yours, still, as he waits for your permission. You whimper softly and his lips break into a smile as he kisses you. His warm lips are firm yet gentle as he moves them slowly against your own. The tip of his tongue presses against your skin and you part your lips with a gasp as he floods your senses with the familiar taste of his bitter tea and something else, unique to him. You slide your arms around his neck, your fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck causing him to moan softly into your mouth. 

He walks you backwards until you find yourself perched on the edge his desk, his meticulous habits leaving it easily clear enough for you to sit on. He lays you back and his eyes wander hungrily over your form. Your chest heaving from his kisses and from the anticipation of what he's about to do to you. He looks down at you with a smile. 

“You are mine in every way possible.” He says as he begins to slowly undo your uniform. 

“Yes, sir.” You reply, more breathlessly than intended as his fingers trace over the fabric covering you. You sit up slightly, letting your jacket fall from your shoulders before pulling your undershirt over your head to reveal your lingerie underneath. 

He smiles down at you before mock chastising you. “Lieutenant, I don't believe that's regulation, is it?” 

“No, sir.” You say shaking your head, trying to keep your features innocent and contrite. 

“Now, let's see if you've embarrassed yourself further.” He says as he pulls off the rest of your uniform to reveal your matching underwear.

He traces a teasing finger over the fabric of your panties before shaking his head in mock disapproval. 

“Not only are these not regulation but they're soaking wet. You really are testing my patience today, Lieutenant.” 

You shiver at his words, trying to contain your smile as you reply. “I'm sorry for my provocative behaviour, General. How can I make it up to you?” 

“You can start by removing them.” He says, a wicked smile spread across his face as you strip naked for him. You stand before him and watch as he slowly removes his uniform gloves, your body shivering in anticipation at the small amount of him revealed to you. 

He walks around his desk and sits in his chair, his legs spread for you. “Now, Lieutenant, get on your knees and let's see just how good at apologising you really are.” 

You kneel before him, watching eagerly as he slowly undoes the zipper his uniform pants. He lets out a soft hiss of release, the pressure of the confining fabric gone as he exposes his length to you. You lick your lips in anticipation as you move towards him. 

He moans with desire as you run your tongue over the underside of his cock, tracing the thick veins and learning the taste of him. Your eyes look up coyly to meet his as your lips slide round the head of his erection. He moans your name softly as your lips move up and down his shaft rhythmically. 

You can’t help but moan in response, enjoying the sight of your usually composed commander so obviously affected by your touch. His hips begin to jerk up, forcing his length deeper into your mouth. You try to relax your throat taking in his length even further, pulling at the fabric of his uniform to bury your nose in the course red curls surrounding the base of his erection. 

His fingers slide into your hair, tugging slightly, whilst keeping you in place as he splutters through his pleasure. Your name tumbles from his lips as he shudders beneath you, his release sliding down your throat as he cums.

You lap gently at him, letting the aftershocks of pleasure run through him until he lifts you chin, his eyes meeting yours. You smile up at him your tongue licking over your lips like the cat who got the cream. 

He smiles back at you wickedly before speaking. “You know, Lieutenant, you look far too composed for someone in a position such as yours.” 

You stand before him letting his eyes roam your body, his obvious appreciation of your form only adding to your confidence. 

“What position is that, sir?” You ask as innocently as you can manage, your voice breathy with anticipation. 

“Someone completely at my mercy.” He replies with a confident smile as he regains his composure. 

He stands abruptly, burying his face in your neck, his lips teasing and nipping at your skin making you shiver softly and your hips buck towards him. 

His teeth nip at your earlobe as he whispers. “Look at yourself, Lieutenant. I've barely even touched you and you're already coming apart at the seams. Are you sure you can handle me?” 

“Yes!” You moan loudly, eager for his touch. 

He gestures to his desk and you lay back, spreading your legs for him. You watch as he slowly removes his uniform for you, letting your eyes wander over his body as he is revealed to you. You lick your lips, longing to devour every inch of his lean form, to trace your fingers over every plane of muscle and memorize every one of the freckles that liberally cover his skin. 

He lays his body over yours, his lips meeting your own in a desperate kiss, his hands grasping your wrists pinning them above your head as he pours his desire into your kiss. 

His hands run down your body, long fingers plucking teasingly at your nipples, your needy moans for more stifled by his lips. His lips trail over your skin teasing at your collarbone as he moves towards your breasts, his wicked tongue flicking at your peaks as you writhe beneath him. 

He kisses softly down your body until you feel his hot breath over your aching wetness.   
“Are you ready to see what you get for being a good girl, Lieutenant?” He asks teasingly. 

“Yes, General, please.” You reply breathlessly. His eyes lock with yours as he slowly runs his tongue over your outer lips, just enough to tease you. You whine in frustration causing him to chuckle softly, his hot breath making you moan.

He licks his lips smugly before burying his face in your wetness, his lips and tongue mercilessly over stimulating your clit as you arch your back and call out his name over and over. He continues forward, the tip of his tongue lapping and stroking over your bundle of nerves forcing you over the edge must faster than you're used to. Your fingers latch on his hair as you cum hard, a silent scream tearing from your lips as you do so.You collapse back on his desk panting as he looks down at you wickedly. 

“Brace yourself, beautiful, your General isn't done with you yet.” He says confidently as he lines his hips up with your own. You gasp as you feel his renewed erection press hotly against your wetness. He pushes in fast, filling you completely, groaning as your muscles stretch around him. 

You bring your body up, pressing your lips against him, kissing him hungrily. His fingers dig into your hips as he pulls back slowly and you brace yourself as he slams into you roughly. You let out an eager moan as he begins a punishing rhythm of hard thrusts. 

You lay back on the desk watching his face through a haze of pleasure, his features set in concentration as he thrusts into you desperately. You moan his name eagerly as his fingers reach down to tease over your clit 

“Are you going to scream for your General?” He asks in a rough tone, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, sir!” You scream as he pushes you over the edge again, the pleasure burning through you as he continues thrusting roughly. His hips buck jerkily as his orgasm hits him, your muscles clenching around him as he cums deep inside you with a deep groan. 

He lays his body across your own as you both come down from your high together. Your arms slide around his body, holding him close to you as his lips press softly to your skin. He pulls back and you wince slightly both at the loss of his warmth and the mess you’ve made of his desk. 

He starts handing you your clothes, the closest to nervous you’ve even seen him as he begins to speak. “Look, I know this is the wrong way round, but would you care to join me for dinner?” 

You laugh softly, your smile lighting up your face as you look at him and reply, “Yes, sir, I’d very much like that. Seems I’ve worked quite the appetite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @ hux-me-up :)


End file.
